


Vous avez le droit...

by BabyDracky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, 5 Acts à la Française, Gen, Gift Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Vous ne m’avez pas lu mes droits, finit par dire Sherlock.<br/>— En effet, lui murmura Lestrade à mi-voix, laissant traîner ses doigts contre son pouls.<br/>Il n’était donc pas en état d’arrestation. Libre de partir en soit. Alors pourquoi les menottes ? Pour l’attraper. Pourquoi le maintenir aussi fermement ? Pour l’empêcher de s’en aller à nouveau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vous avez le droit...

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le Meme 5 Acts à la Française sur mon LJ  
> Ecrit pour Miya_Tenaka

— Oh, mais qui voilà ?! Grogna Lestrade alors qu’il le plaquait face contre le mur.  
Les briques encore humides de la dernière pluie lui collaient désagréablement au visage. Il avait peut-être des pommettes coupées au couteau, mais la dureté et la saleté de la pierre ne semblaient pas en frémir d’effroi.  
— Je pense que vous faites erreur, monsieur l’agent, lâcha-t-il dans un français charmeur, parfait et sans accent.  
Lestrade se contenta d’un autre grognement, sifflant un « inspecteur » entre ses dents, alors qu’il écrasait un peu plus son corps souple contre le mur, ruinant de ce fait sa chemise blanche et lui passant les menottes aux poignets avec la dextérité d’un flic qui a trop longtemps fait son métier.   
Ca sentait mauvais, et pas seulement de la porte entrouverte du restaurant chinois, où il était prétendu que des chiens mitonnaient dans les marmites, mais dans tous les sens du terme.  
— Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! Se contenta de répondre Lestrade, resserrant les menottes à lui en faire mal.  
Cela ne ressemblait pas à Lestrade. Il venait de le prendre de court pour une fois.  
— Alors ? Aucune répartie ? Aucune déduction brillantissime ? Reprit-il, se collant un peu plus à lui afin de cracher tout son fiel à son oreille.  
La pénombre de l’arrière-cour était son seul salut. Il devait agir rapidement et planter la graine du doute dans l’esprit de l’homme, il ne devait pas être reconnu et surtout pas par le policier en question.  
— Vous faites une erreur, tenta-t-il d’une voix plaintive, toujours en français alors qu’il se mouvait délicatement de manière à pouvoir se placer stratégiquement.  
— Ne me prenez pas pour plus idiot que je ne suis ! Se contenta de répondre l’inspecteur, se repositionnant de manière à le dominer de nouveau malgré sa plus petite taille. Il avait vraiment décidé de lui mettre le grappin dessus !  
— Je m’attendais à un ironique et supérieur « je ne joue que dans la cour des grands » ou plutôt « oh, mais, je suis plus malin que vous ! » Se moqua Lestrade qui le connaissait après tout que trop bien.  
Il se contenta de se taire.  
— Toujours rien ? Monsieur le mort-vivant n’a rien à dire pour sa défense ? Aucune chute concluante ? Quoi qu’au vu des derniers incidents, je dirais que vous avez peut-être appris que le silence pouvait être d’or. Personne n’aime les gens trop intelligents et brillants.  
Ca, il l’avait remarqué, merci bien. Mais qu’il y avait-il à dire ? Il devait disparaître pour que les seules personnes qui n’aient jamais eu confiance en lui aient une chance de vivre une vie normale.   
Il ne lui serait pas difficile de se défaire de l’emprise de Lestrade ; un coup dans le genou droit affaibli par une blessure sûrement due au rugby qu’il avait pratiqué au lycée, il l’avait déjà vu en souffrir quand le temps était humide, et il l’aurait déstabilisé. Puis, un coup à la nuque avant de se saisir de son arme, qu’il gardait toujours à son flan gauche, professionnalisme oblige.  
Pourtant quelque chose le retenait, quelque chose l’en empêchait. Le souffle de Lestrade était chaud contre sa nuque et son haleine dégageait un léger parfum de bergamote. Le thé à la bergamote lui manquait. Lestrade avait dû passer voir Mme Hudson, il ne buvait que du café habituellement. Sa main droite, qui tenait étroitement noué les siennes, était moite. Etonnant, Lestrade ne suait jamais. Intense émotion.  
— Vous ne m’avez pas lu mes droits, finit-il par répondre.  
Ce qui lui valut un petit rire alors que l’homme se redressait légèrement. Le piège avait fonctionné. Pourtant, le poids de ce corps chaud, ce souffle erratique, lui manquèrent aussitôt et c’est sans s’en rendre compte qu’il suivit le mouvement pour rester corps à corps contre Lestrade. Après avoir eu quelques rares amis, la solitude l’avait miné.  
Il était dos à l’homme, il n’avait pas à cacher sa honte et son humiliation à cette réalisation.  
— En effet, lui murmura Lestrade à mi-voix, laissant traîner ses doigts contre son pouls.  
Il n’était donc pas en état d’arrestation. Libre de partir en soit. Alors pourquoi les menottes ? Pour l’attraper. Pourquoi le maintenir aussi fermement ? Pour l’empêcher de s’en aller à nouveau.  
— Vous nous avez manqué, Sherlock, finit par lâcha Lestrade et sa voix avait une note enrouée spécifique.  
La caresse d’un souffle. Le bégaiement de doigts. Une voix   
Ce ne fut pas la chaleur du corps de l’homme qui fit céder le grand détective, pas plus que ces liens vains mais tout simplement ce qu’il devina derrière la brume naissant entre ces lèvres ; une confiance aveugle qui avait toujours fait chavirer l’humanité. Un sentiment. Malgré les mensonges et les calomnies, Sherlock Holmes était un Homme.


End file.
